


summer lovin' (had me a blast)

by fluorescent_adolescent13



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon, Summer AU, they spend a day at the lake, throw in a little drama don't be shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescent_adolescent13/pseuds/fluorescent_adolescent13
Summary: The day before they had decided to go to the lake they had been laying on the grass in Emma’s backyard. A heat wave had swept through Indiana in the last days of summer without the decency of warning anyone in its path of its arrival. Sure, the weatherman had geared them up for some of the warmest days that the season had to offer them, but nobody in Edgewater could have predicted quite what it would do to the town in its wake.“It’s too hot,” Alyssa had grumbled, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.“It is,” Emma had nodded. Her lips had curled up into a smile as she glanced up to the brunette, sprawled across the grass dramatically. “Maybe you should come and sit in the shade for a little bit.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	summer lovin' (had me a blast)

The day before they had decided to go to the lake they had been laying on the grass in Emma’s backyard. A heat wave had swept through Indiana in the last days of summer without the decency of warning anyone in its path of its arrival. Sure, the weatherman had geared them up for some of the warmest days that the season had to offer them, but nobody in Edgewater could have predicted quite what it would do to the town in its wake. 

“It’s too hot,” Alyssa had grumbled, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. 

“It is,” Emma had nodded. Her lips had curled up into a smile as she glanced up to the brunette, sprawled across the grass dramatically. “Maybe you should come and sit in the shade for a little bit.”

She had flipped over her book, leaving it to rest on the ground next to her. Alyssa had flipped onto her stomach, combing her hands through the blades of green in front of her, letting out a long sigh as she ignored Emma’s encouragement to come sit by the tree she was under. 

Alyssa had rested her head on top of her arms, squirting up at Emma through her shades. “Shelby’s having a pool party tomorrow.”

“I know,” Emma had chuckled. “You should go if you want to.”

“I don’t want to though.”

“You don’t?”

Alyssa had shook her head. “I know you don’t want to and it would be no fun without you.”

“You shouldn’t not go just because of me.”

“I’d much rather be spending the day with you, don’t worry,” Alyssa had smiled, teasing slightly as she continued on. “Besides, do you really want me there without you, hanging out in my bathing suit with the boys all afternoon-”

“No-” Emma had cut in almost a little too quickly.

The brunette had smirked, pushing herself up onto her knees and edging closer to the other girl. “Are you sure you don’t want to come? I kind of like the jealous you.”

Emma had only rolled her eyes, picking her book back up. “I can’t swim anyway.”

“Most people don’t actually swim at a pool party, y’know?”

Emma hadn’t wanted to admit it but Alyssa was right about her having a small pang of jealousy at the thought of the brunette being there with footballers no doubt ogling at her and the other girls. The more she thought about it, the more she started to think about what they would think, and how she wanted to be the only one who could look at Alyssa like that. Emma would never have actually said that aloud though. 

She had feigned a thoughtful look. “I suppose I could always build you a pool...?”

Alyssa had groaned, rolling onto her back again and resting her head on Emma’s lap.. “I can’t wait that long. Did I mention that it’s hot?”

“You did.”

“Because it is.”

Emma’s smile had grown again. She had brought a hand to comb through the brunette’s curls, Alyssa’s eyes drifting shut as she hummed contentedly at the feeling. 

“I could at least give you a refill on that iced tea?”

Alyssa had let out a dramatic sigh. She reached up to grab Emma’s hand, bringing it down to her lips to press a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

“I love you.”

Emma couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “I love you too.”

“Why don’t we head down to the lake tomorrow?” Alyssa had said a few minutes later, waiting patiently for Emma to sit down beside her again - having returned to the garden with a full glass in hand - before she pressed the idea. “The one that your gran was talking about earlier. It beats seeing people we know if we go to the one here-”

And so they did. 

They found themselves driving the forty five minute journey to the lake just after breakfast - the short trip feeling double the length in the unrelenting heat. Both the windows in Emma’s truck were cranked down and the air conditioning was working harder than it had ever had to before. Emma was half waiting for the decades old system to give out on them. 

She glanced over to Alyssa, the corners of her lips tugging upwards as she watched her girlfriend riding an imaginary wave in the air, leaning slightly out of the window. Emma reached down to the radio and twisted the knob until the music quieted to a whisper beneath the wind blowing in the cab. Alyssa’s ears pricked up. She turned back suddenly to see what had happened. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded.

“We’re almost here I think.”

“We are,” Emma nodded again, her smile only growing. “At least, according to Google Maps we are.”

Alyssa’s eyebrows pinched together as she watched Emma glance back to the road, and then back to her again - giving her the same strange look as she had before. “What’s wrong then?”

“Nothing at all.”

She meant it. Everything felt perfect. 

* * *

They found a spot a little out the way of everyone else. It seemed like everyone had the same idea to come today but still it was a whole lot quieter than Emma had expected it to be. They had passed by a few families - the kids already paddling in the shallow water - and a couple of teenagers trying to outdo each others tricks as they jumped from the rocks around the end of the lake, until finding a patch of sand that they were content enough with. 

It was nice though, both of them had to admit, that as much as they were being as cautious as they always were, they didn’t have to worry about coming to places like this together. They didn’t have to look over their shoulders every two seconds or worry about who might catch them. 

It was a novelty that they were both still getting used to after the prom. A novelty that neither of them thought would be quick to wear off. 

Emma slid her backpack off her shoulder, already grimacing at the thin layer of sweat that was left in its place, and pulled out two towels. She tossed one quickly to Alyssa, who spread hers across the sand quickly and kneeled down. 

“Thanks again for coming, Em,” Alyssa smiled, watching as the blonde followed her lead. “I know you’d probably rather be...well, anywhere else really.”

Emma frowned. “That’s not true.”

“It’s not?”

“Just because I’d rather be anywhere besides Shelby Gonzalez’ pool party with dozens of kids from our school who used to crap on me for fun,” Emma implored. “I’d go anywhere with you. This is heaven in comparison.”

Alyssa only hummed. It didn’t matter how long they had been together, Emma always managed to make her heart swoon with a few words alone. 

“You might want to put some more of this on-”

She watched as Alyssa raked through her own bag, pulling out a bottle of sunblock and handing it over to her, before reaching for the ends of her dress and tugging it swiftly over her head. Emma had to check herself as she found her eyes wandering down across the bathing suit that her girlfriend was wearing, clearing her throat as she took the bottle.

“Definitely heaven,” Emma muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” Alyssa smirked, leaning back on her elbows and stretching her legs out.

The blonde shook her head. The look on her face told her that Alyssa knew fine well what she had said. “Nothing.”

“Right,” Alyssa’s smile only grew. She hooked a finger around the lenses of sunglasses, pulling them down her nose a little until her eyes met Emma’s. “If you ever want to look without someone noticing-” She looked Emma up and down for effect before pushing her glasses back up again. “-at least put your shades on first.”

Emma’s mouth went dry. She reached for her back immediately. Alyssa only chuckled, bunching up her dress behind her head and laying back.

They lay in silence for a little while, the only sounds filling the space between them being the occasional turn of the pages of Emma’s book and the gentle noise of the water lapping against the shore a few feet away. Alyssa let out a content sigh, her head turning towards Emma. She watched the blonde for a few moments - hat firmly on her head to give her a little shade, her eyebrows pinching together adorably as she read.

_ It was bliss just being here with you _ , Alyssa thought, reaching out to squeeze Emma’s hand tenderly. 

“You okay?” Emma said suddenly, her attention switching to the brunette.

Alyssa nodded. She let go of Emma’s hand, twisting round until she was on her stomach instead. “Just turning over.” The sun was only getting hotter as midday drew closer. She knew that she would have to get in the water soon to cool off but if there was anything that Kaylee and Shelby had taught her it was how important getting an even colour was. “Can you put some sunblock on my back please?”

Emma nodded swiftly. “Yeah, sure.”

Alyssa pulled her hair over her shoulder, resting her head on her hands as she watched Emma reach for the bottle again. She pushed herself up onto her knees and edged closer to the brunette, squirting a small amount onto her hand before bringing them both cautiously to Alyssa’s back. Alyssa let out a soft sigh as Emma’s palms pressed against her, her back arching into the blonde’s touch as the cold made contact with her skin. 

Her hands dragged across Alyssa’s shoulders, and then underneath the strap of her bathing suit and down to the small of her back. 

“Done,” Emma stated softly after a moment, leaning forwards to press a light kiss against Alyssa’s shoulder. 

* * *

Alyssa dragged her hands through the water, feeling it slip between her fingertips as she kept herself afloat. She turned onto her back, letting herself sit at the surface of the water - looking up to the clear blue skies above her. She glanced down to Emma, who was skimming stones along the edge of the lake contently.

“You should come in, Em!”

Emma shook her head, taking a step into the water. She was quite happy being ankle deep in it for now. “I’m good from here.”

Alyssa pouted. “Please?” The blonde shook her head again. “You’re no fun.”

“It’s very fun watching you, trust me.”

Alyssa let out a long sigh. She looked back up to the water again. She didn’t have much to complain about. The sound of the teenage boys that they had passed earlier caught her attention though and she spun round, treading water as she watched them jump off of a ledge to her right. She watched one of the boys splutter as he came to the surface of the water, letting out a laugh and a whoop as he gave a thumbs up to his friends above. 

Now that looked like fun. 

Alyssa paddled back towards Emma, pointing up to the rocks as she neared the blonde. “I’m gonna jump.”

Emma chuckled. “No way.”

“You don’t believe me?” she replied, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Do I think that you, Alyssa Greene, are going to take a run and jump off of that 20 foot cliff,” Emma laughed. “No, not a chance.”

“I’m not scared,” Alyssa said defiantly.

“Oh, I know you’re not scared of that,” Emma shook her head, motioning up to the jump. “What you should be scared of is how your mother would react if she knew you did it.”

“I won’t tell her if you don’t.”

Emma bit her lip, her eyes narrowing as she looked from the brunette to the water and back again.  _ So, she’s not kidding _ , Emma thought. “It’s not safe, ‘Lys.”

Alyssa shrugged, brushing the blonde off and turning towards the path. “If they’re doing it, it can’t be that dangerous.”

Emma watched intently as Alyssa disappeared beneath a row of trees, another complaint never making it past the tip of her tongue. She could feel her heart starting to pound harder in her chest as she watched another one of the teenagers flip off of the rock. She didn’t want to be up there with her girlfriend when she jumped but even just watching from a distance had her anxiety skyrocketing. Emma hated heights at the best of times.

Alyssa appeared suddenly at the top, a nervous smile on her face. The look of determination in her eyes never left her though. Emma knew that there was no chance of her ever changing the brunette’s mind when she was like this. She would recognise that steely look anywhere.

“Okay, I believe you now,” Emma called up, waving her back down. “You don’t have to prove it.”

She almost couldn’t bear to look. It was usually Emma that employed most of the reckless golden retriever tactics, as Alyssa put in, in their relationship, but watching Alyssa edge closer to the top sent her heart plummeting to her stomach. 

Alyssa only laughed, brushing her hair away from her face. One of the boys stepped aside to let her go next. She wiped the sweat from her hands on her legs as she peered over the edge before taking a few long strides back again. 

She muttered under her breath, low enough that the blonde couldn’t hear her. “Maybe not to you.”

_ 3  _

_ 2 _

_ 1 _

Alyssa took a run, jumping clear off the end of the rocks before she had a chance to change her mind. She squealed as the wind rushed past her. It felt like she was in the air for a whole minute but before she knew it, she was hitting the water with a freezing splash. It forced the airs from her lungs and pushed her eyes open. She pulled up desperately, swimming as quickly as she could to the surface. 

She let out an uproarious laugh as she emerged. “That was awesome.”

“You okay?” Emma asked, a cautious smile on her lips.

Alyssa nodded, swimming towards the blonde until she could stand again. “That was amazing.”

“It looked...,” Emma dragged off. Her heart was still beating as fast as it had been when Alyssa was at the top. “Please tell me you’re not going to do that again.”

“Relax, babe,” Alyssa smirked, pressing a kiss against the blonde’s cheeks - her hair dripping onto Emma. 

Emma let out a long breath. “It did look pretty cool.”

“It was,” Alyssa grinned. She curled her arm around her girlfriend as they turned back in the direction of their towels. “I need to dry off. Can you help me top up my sun block?”

The colour returned to her cheeks instantly. Emma grinned back. “Absolutely.”

* * *

“I’m going to jump again before we go,” Alyssa said suddenly, tapping Emma’s head gently and sliding out from underneath the blonde. 

Emma whined as she felt Alyssa’s warmth disappear. “Wait, what-”

She sat upright, her hat falling off of where it had been covering her eyes. They had been resting in the shade for an hour or so, watching as the majority of the lake-goers dispersed and the sun began to calm again. Emma had been more than comfortable on Alyssa’s lap, the brunette’s fingers combing through her hair as she read her own book, with Emma near dozing. That was until her girlfriend had shot up and bounded across the sand again like an excited puppy on a mission.”

“Just one more,” Alyssa promised, disappearing before Emma could protest.

She wasn’t as panicked as she was before as she watched Alyssa emerge at the top of the rocks. The brunette didn’t hesitate as she had the first time - jumping just as Emma made it to the water to watch. 

Emma waited cautiously for a few seconds as she watched a few bubbles rise to the surface of the water, the splash subsiding.

No Alyssa.

Her eyes darted around, hoping to find the brunette had swam a little away after diving into the water, or at least maybe one of the guys that had been there earlier around to help. There was nobody. They were alone.

“‘Lys!-” Emma called, feeling a crushing panic rise in her chest. 

She pulled off her shirt, tossing it onto the sand as she waded into the water. She was only a few strokes from the spot Alyssa had jumped to when the brunette came spluttering to the surface. Alyssa gasped harshly, choking out a mouthful of water as her hands flailed desperately at each side. Emma had her arms around the brunette in an instant.

“Em!-”

“Are you okay?!”

Alyssa nodded sharply, trying to get her bearings again. “My foot- I hit the ground and my foot nicked on something, and then I couldn’t see which way was up-”

Emma held her for a few seconds as Alyssa caught her breath, treading water as best she could to hold them both steady, before they both started paddling towards the shore again. Alyssa had only just crawled back onto the sand when Emma turned to her with a scathing look.

“You can’t do that!”

“I’m sorry,” Alyssa coughed, still trying to expel some of the water she had swallowed. 

“Do you know what I thought...?”

Alyssa fell onto her side, looking up at the blonde. She could see the fear still lingering in Emma’s eyes. Alyssa opened her mouth again to speak, her reply impossibly sincere. “I’m really sorry, Em.”

Emma ran a hand through her hair, whipping out whatever water was dripping from it and slicking it back in the process. At least she didn’t have her shoes on. She let out a long breath, relief washing over her as she looked down to the brunette. Alyssa was okay. That was what mattered. “It’s okay.”

Alyssa leaned back until she was laying on the sand, looking up to the sky as she took a few more deep breaths to settle herself. Emma grabbed her t-shirt before lowering herself down to lie next to her girlfriend. Alyssa couldn’t help but laugh quietly to herself as a thought entered her mind. 

“What’s so funny?” Emma nudged her gently. 

“You told me that you couldn’t swim!”

Emma twisted onto her side, prodding the brunette gently. “It was just a little lie.”

“I’m calling us even.”

Emma gave her an earnest look, nodding slightly in defeat. She motioned up to the cliff. “Y’know, I would have jumped off there if I had to come save you.”

“You would?” Alyssa asked, a soft smile on her lips. 

Emma nodded. It was an easy answer. 

“Absolutely.”

  
  
  



End file.
